Cara Gosselin
|image = CaraG.PNG |caption = Cara in August 2013 |full name = Cara Nicole Gosselin |birthday = October 8, 2000 (age 17) |gender = Female |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |residence = Pennsylvania |occupation = High School student |nicknames = |other names = |interests = Sports |parents = Jon Gosselin Kate Gosselin |siblings = Madelyn, Alexis, Hannah, Aaden, Collin, Leah & Joel |spouse = |children = |relatives = |friends = |relationships |frenemies = |enemies = }} 6w0'Cara Nicole Gosselin' is the eldest daughter of Jon and Kate Gosselin and the older sister of Mady, who is her fraternal twin. And older sister to Alexis, Hannah, Aaden, Collin, Leah and Joel. Early life Cara was born at five forty one p.m., six minutes before her fraternal twin Mady, on October 8, 2000 at The Reading Hospital and Medical Center. She weighed five pounds and three ounces.http://www.kateplusmy8.com/happy-13th-birthday-cara-and-mady/ The girls were five weeks premature. Cara was born with a hemangiona on the side of her nose. When they were young, Kate told the girls that it was an angel kiss. She explained to them that after Cara left Heaven first, an angel with red lipstick on kissed her, and by the time she kissed Mady, her lipstick had worn off. The hemangiona went away by itself. History Sextuplets and twins ''Sextuplets and Twins: One One Year Later'' ''Jon and Kate Plus 8: Seven Years Later'' ''Jon and Kate Plus 8'' "Kate Plus Eight: 12 years Later'' Kate Plus 8 Personality During Jon and Kate Plus 8, Cara was very quiet and can be seen holding her thoughts in and, when she gets frustrated she will get angry and explosive. Jon says she is very quiet but she’s super athletic. By 5th Season of Jon and Kate plus 8 in some episodes of the show, it seems that Cara has picked up some of Mady’s old habits from previous seasons. On Kate Plus 8 Cara has a voice in her and had developed an attitude. Her relationship with Kate started to strain. However she still has a sweet side to her. Cara Loves Music such as AC/DC and The Rolling Stones During her blogging stint with the stir, Kate described Cara and Mady as being "responsible, lovely, helpful, respectful girls who do extremely well in school."http://thestir.cafemom.com/big_kid/151755/2013_the_year_of_the Appearances Personal life In March 2013, Kate threw Cara and Mady a "braces on" party to get them prepared to get braces. The girls invited friends over and ate candy and foods usually prohibited when wearing the wires.http://www.babble.com/celebrity/fun-idea-kate-gosselin-hosts-pre-braces-parties-for-her-kids/ In an August 2013 interview with People magazine, it is revealed that Cara earns straight A's, plays basketball and lacrosse, and that her favorite subject is history.http://www.people.com/people/gallery/0,,20727128_30007153,00.html#30007144 Cara and Mady celebrated their thirteen birthdays by eating at Chipotle and going home and eating cake and ice cream. Prior to this, they had a sleepover that included a total of nine girls, made pizza and cake, and ate candy. They also went to see the One Direction concert movie This Is Us, which was Mady's birthday wish, with their mother.http://www.kateplusmy8.com/13-it-cant-be/ Cara and Mady both showed silence on the Today Show out of discomfort of their mom being at the interview. References Category:Females Category:Asian Kids Category:8 kids Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Toddler Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Pregnancy Category:Toddlers Category:Teenagers Category:Adult Category:Bossy Children Category:Kids With An Attitude Category:Health Category:Flu Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Feelings Category:Fights Category:Bumps and Bruises Category:Teeth Category:Parade Category:Holidays Category:Homework Category:Timeout Category:Braces Category:Smiley Faces Category:Names Category:Movie Night Category:Fighting Category:Hugs and Kisses Category:Appoligies